Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $39.3\%$
$39.3$ percent = $39.3$ per cent = $39.3$ per hundred $39.3\% = \dfrac{39.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{39.3\%} = 0.393$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.